


Duty

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Polyamorous Relationship, F/M, Just Another Week In The Delta Quadrant, Multi, Sandwich 'verse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: While traversing disputed space, Chakotay schedules sleep rotations, and Kathryn overreacts to an order.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Ayala/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow Sandwich lovers. Jalexmac, Jane_Dee01, Startrekkin08, Elephant. I love your encouragement gals! I had no idea my random obsession with this ship would take off the way it has.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chakotay watched Kathryn’s head dip, then pop up for the fourth time before he felt he needed to do something. She hadn’t slept in over two days, maybe more knowing her stubbornness, because of the constant danger from this area of space.

_Voyager_ had been under constant attack, it seemed, by the Vreylor since they’d entered the highly disputed sector. The Skrilix seemed less inclined to attack before speaking, but neither species wanted to give them passage without more than a few bruises. He also suspected that the Vreylor wanted their technology.

Kathryn’s head dropped again, and that was the last straw. Chakotay had had enough. He stood and angled back to look at Ayala. “Lieutenant, will you please escort the Captain to our quarters and put her to bed?”

At that order, Kathryn, now wide awake, popped to her feet quickly and gestured to Mike, “Belay that order, Lieutenant,” she angrily snapped. She then turned in his direction and glared, “In my ready room, Commander!”

Chakotay gave her a slight nod, then preceded her as she gestured. He waited a few moments at the entrance, then followed into her domain. As soon as the doors slid closed, she rounded on him, her blue eyes flashing. “What in the hell was that?”

“Captain, you are exhausted and you need to sleep.”

She stalked closer to him, her anger palpable. “So you tell our partner to take me to our quarters and put me to bed,” her face reddened and she spat, “on the bridge?” She poked his chest, “What happened to the separation of duty and relationship!”

That just spurned his anger and Chakotay’s eyes flashed as he responded, “I told the security lieutenant on duty to take you to your quarters and make sure you get some sleep!”

“I need an escort for that?” She crossed her arms, “are you relieving me of duty?”

He huffed, “No, of course not. But I am doing my job.” He took a deep breath to calm himself before the situation got uglier. “Kathryn. You have been trying to stay awake for the last hour. I can’t keep watching you nod off.” He walked over to her desk and activated the data terminal. He keyed in his code and pulled up the schedule he’d been working on, while she was trying to stay awake. “It has been at least two days solid since you’ve left the bridge. Longer than that since you’ve slept.” He sat behind the desk, “I know this because I live with you.” 

He scooted the terminal in her direction and turned it so she could read the screen. “We have no idea how long we will be in this dangerous region of space. The entire bridge crew, not just you, needs to be fully in the game.” He gestured, “that is the schedule rotation until we’re safe. You and Mike go first. Get twenty-four hours sleep. When you get back, Tuvok and I will go and you two can take over for us.” 

He stood. “The rest of the bridge crew is on a similar schedule.” He walked around the desk and leaned a hip on it, facing her. “Kathryn, I would never compromise the safety of this ship for our relationship, you know this.” 

She stretched her neck and nodded. “I’m sorry, I overreacted,” Chakotay opened his arms, and she stepped into the hug.

He held her for a moment, comforted with the feel of her in his arms. He pressed a kiss atop her head, “Take Mike and sleep until you’re well rested. If it’s longer than twenty-four hours, I don’t mind.” He cupped her cheeks and turned her face to meet his, “Sleep through a red alert please. Tuvok and I can handle it.”

“Chakotay,” she started in a warning voice.

He pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. “I mean it.” He straightened slightly and pressed his combadge. “Chakotay to Ayala. Can you come to the ready room, Lieutenant?”

It was only a moment that the security officer stepped in. Once the doors closed completely and they were alone, he stepped closer and asked, “What’s going on?”

Kathryn stepped away and spoke, “a misunderstanding.”

“I want you and Kathryn to get some sleep, then relieve Tuvok and I tomorrow to do the same.” Chakotay explained.

Mike nodded. “In the middle of this mess, it makes sense.”

Chakotay rubbed his forehead as another thought occurred, “do me a favor, instead of our place, go to one of the interior crew quarters on Deck Six.” He looked at Kathryn, “you’ll be safer there.”

Kathryn regarded him with a look, “Is that necessary?”

Chakotay leaned against the desk and pulled her close. He glanced briefly over her shoulder and Mike, before rubbing his hands over her upper arms, “You are the single most important person on this ship. Our quarters are front and center of a huge target.” He clasped her hands into his. “I wouldn’t put it past either the Vreylor, or the Skrilix to figure that out.” He shrugged, “maybe I’m being paranoid, but I don’t want to chance it if I’m right.”

Mike sat next to Chakotay and gave her a lopsided grin. “I agree with Chakotay. It’s tactically sound.” He crossed his arms, “I’ll even go so far as to not tell anyone which cabin we’re using, so they have deniability if they’re asked where you are.”

Chakotay nodded and gave Mike’s thigh a light grasp, “Good idea.” He patted the man’s leg before standing. “Go.” He leaned to kiss Kathryn. “Sleep.” He cupped Mike’s cheek, “I don’t want to see either of you any earlier than this time tomorrow.”

With that last order, Chakotay left the pair alone in the ready room.

“Alright, Lieutenant.” She looped her arm through Mike’s. “Let’s go.” 

—

After a brief insisted upon stop in their quarters to pack overnight bags, Kathryn and Ayala made their way to Deck 6. Mike had used his security clearance to determine which quarters were vacant and made a choice.

“Are you hungry?” Mike asked as they dropped their duffle bags on the floor just inside the door.

Kathryn sat at the table and pulled her boots off, “I could go for some soup, thanks.” She looked around. The temporary billet they were using was spartan. Just the small three chair round table she occupied, a couch and a padded chair, No view ports, just empty gray bulkheads. There was also a small bedroom and a shower only head. It would do for now.

Mike set a piping hot bowl of vegetable soup in front of her. A plate of sliced French bread and a glass of whiskey soon followed. Kathryn smiled at the man who dropped into the seat across from her with his own soup and ale. She lifted her tumbler, “Slainte.” 

Mike smirked, picked up his drink and slightly tipped it toward her, “down the hatch.” He drank the amber liquid in one gulp and winced.

They’d just finished dinner and Kathryn stood to recycle the dishes. The ship lurched violently under her feet and she nearly toppled. “Son of a bitch!” She started for the cabin door when Mike stepped up and stopped her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked as he grabbed her arms.

“The bridge!” She snapped as she tried to dislodge his hold. “We’re under attack again.”

“No! You’re staying here.”

“Mike!” Kathryn pushed out of his arms. “I have to go!”

“Kathryn! Chakotay and Tuvok are up there. They can handle it.” He grabbed at her again. “We were both told not to go near the bridge, even during an alert.” He pulled her to the sofa and sat holding her close.

“Mike, I am the Captain. I can’t not be there.” She levelled a glare at him.

“Do you trust Chakotay with the ship?” He snapped, matching her anger.

“Of course, I do!”

The ship rocked again as Mike held her face in both hands, forcing her to meet his eyes, “Then let him do this, Kathryn.” His thumbs brushed over her cheeks. “Hon, you’re exhausted. You won’t be much help if you’re not clear-headed.” He pulled her close and pressed a kiss on her lips.

“I need to know what is happening.” She wrapped her arms around her lover and held him tight.

“I know you do, Kathryn.” He smiled and held her tight, “and if I know Chakotay and I think I do, he’ll be calling you as soon as he can to give you a report.”

She nodded. “You’re right.”

Ayala stood and pulled her up with him, “C’mon, let’s try to get some sleep. I haven’t felt weapons fire in a while.”

Kathryn let him lead her into the bedroom. Just as she sat on the bed, her combadge chirped. She smiled as Mike gave her a ‘told you so’ look. She tapped the badge, “Janeway here.”

_Thought I would let you know everything is fine._ Chakotay told her. _This was the same as last time. We were able to disable their weapons, and they retreated. No injuries and B’Elanna is on repairs now. She estimates three hours for full warp capabilities. Once we have the warp drive online, we can try to get out of this space faster._

“Thank you for the update, Commander.” Kathryn told him.

_I’m in the Ready Room now. Kathryn, get some sleep. Please._

“I will now.” She responded. “Thank you for taking care of my ship, Chakotay.”

Chakotay’s voice softened, _Just doing my job, sweetheart. Hey, Mike,_ he addressed their partner, _Kiss her goodnight for me, please._

“Will do, Chakotay.” Mike answered with his chin on her shoulder. “Love you, man. I’ll take care of our Kathryn.”

_Love you both. Goodnight. Chakotay out._

After the channel was closed Mike stood. “Why don’t you take a shower first. I’ll do the after dinner cleanup, then take my shower. I’ll meet you in bed.”

Kathryn decided on a sonic shower, feeling that the energy necessary for a water shower would be utilized best on repairs. Within fifteen minutes she showered, had her night time routine done, and was ready for bed. 

It wasn’t much longer she felt Mike spoon up against her back and wrap her in his embrace. She turned her head and met his lips in a warm, yet sleepy kiss.

“Go to sleep, beautiful.” Mike told and pressed another quick kiss at her temple. He then snuggled close and was soon asleep.

When Kathryn woke several hours later, her head was on Ayala’s chest and she was pressed along his body, one of his legs between hers. It was then that she realized someone was curled up against her back, and a very familiar arm was across her side, hers and Mike’s hands held in his. 

She slightly rolled enough to see Chakotay’s sleeping face behind her. He woke as she turned under his touch. “Not that I’m not happy to see you,” she whispered, “but aren’t you supposed to be in charge of my ship?”

Chakotay hemmed and whispered back, “We cleared hostile space an hour ago, thanks to B’Elanna’s repairs. Tuvok told me to get some sleep.”

Kathryn kissed him warmly. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad we’re safe again.”

Chakotay smiled, “me too.” He kissed her forehead, “now go back to sleep.”

With a slight nibble at his throat, she gave a smile. “Good night, my handsome warrior.”

Mike rolled and lay an arm over them both. 

Kathryn settled deeper into the arms of the men she loved and was soon back into a deep slumber.


End file.
